Just dance
by TolkienkookAD
Summary: Deitobi romance fic. Deidara and Tobi go clubbing. Not one of my favourites, but should be a good read. OH AND IS ANYONE ELSE EXCITED THEY ADDED TOBI TO THE CHARACTER LIST? I AM! I AM!


Title: Just Dance

Author: TolkienkookAD

Pairing: DeiTobi

Warnings: none 

Notes: Ahahahaha. I haven't written for these guys in MONTHS. I forgot how much I missed it…well, I ask a thousand pardons for my lack of fics, and hope that this one will be a satisfying read.

It was evening at the akatsuki lair, and the days heat hung heavy on the spirits of our favourite evil villains. Deidara was flopped on his bed sketching idly, and wondering whether he should just go to sleep, or yell at people over Kakuzu's computer. That always made him feel better. He yawned, and flipped to a blank page. His fingers raced across the page, a cloak, scarred hands, an orange mask emerged…Deidara was so absorbed in his drawing that he didn't notice a loud and obnoxious presence by the door.

"Senpai!" Tobi practically bounced into the room, chattering happily. "What on earth are you doing just sitting there? It's a Saturday night! Everyone is out doing fun stuff, we should join them! Come on!"

Deidara sat up and sighed. "No, they are all inside because of the goddammed HEAT, un." He flopped back down dramatically to make his point.

"Well, WE aren't! Get dressed in something cool, senpai, we're going clubbing." Tobi threw a rainbow scarf at Deidara's head. "Clubbing, un? Are you INSANE?" the irate blonde shot back. "It's WAY to hot!" Nevertheless, Deidara tried on the scarf. It actually looked pretty cool.

"Insane, possible, too hot, well, you know it." Tobi giggled and ducked into the bathroom before his partner could respond. "Anyways, you had better get ready. Cause we are going out if I have to carry you."

"…damn him." Deidara twisted the scarf around his neck, and hunted in his drawers for something suitable for clubbing. Clubbing, goddammit. Tobi really was insane. He pulled out a black ribbed tank top a put it on, pairing it with purple cargo shorts and black hi tops. "Tobi, are you finished? I'm about to change my mind."

"Coming now, Senpai!" Tobi stepped out of the bathroom and leaned against the door frame. "How do I look?"

He was dressed in a green and black striped turtleneck, his scarred fingers just poked out from the sleeves. Black cargo shorts ended just above the knee, rainbow socks filled the space before his combat boots started, covered in green buckles and thoroughly punked out. Light emo eyeliner completed the look. "What do you think?" Tobi asked again.

_Sexy…_

For a full minute Deidara just tried to process his thoughts, all he really knew was 'Damn, this kid is sexy.'

"I…you…whatever, you look fine. Lets go, un." In a vane attempt to regain his thoughts, Deidara assumed his usual aloof manner. Striding out the door, and stopping to glare at Tobi, who was trying to wipe the pleased look off his face. "You lead the way, un."

Five minutes, and an accidental run in with an indistinct white blot that looked vaguely like Sasori, Tobi and Deidara stepped gingerly over the threshold of a packed club blasting out Fall Out Boy's "This ain't a scene". Deidara hung back and giggled nervously. "So…What now, un?" He asked Tobi, taking his hand and allowing himself to be led across the dance floor.

"Want to dance?" Tobi extended his other hand, and drew Deidara into the center of the floor. "I…okay, un." He said, before he could think better of it. Grinned and seized Deidara's hands.

Suddenly they were spinning, the center of everything, twisting, turning, truly dancing. _God…how come I didn't know Tobi was such a good dancer? _Deidara gasped for breath as the spun in and out of other couples on the floor, dipping, stepping, spinning.

The evening passed into night, and Deidara and Tobi took a break for drinks after two straight hours of dancing laughing so hard they could barely stand up.

"We should probably get home now," Tobi whispered in deidara's ear. "the bad crowd starts coming around now." Deidara was painfully aware of Tobi's hand resting lightly on his waist. "Y-yeah, okay, un. Let's go. And…um, its been a fun night." Tobi grinned, and took Deidara's hand. He never pulled away.

Tobi and Deidara arrived back at the lair at around midnight, wound up and giggling madly. "I'm definetly not ready to sleep, are you senpai?" Deidara shook his head vehemently. "No way, un. I still got dance left in me." Tobi grabbed his senpai's hands. "Then why should we have to stop?"

Deidara twined his arms around Tobi's neck and pulled him closer, alright, so maybe he was a bit drunk, but damn, did he want this. He wanted it bad. Their lips met…

After an eternity, they broke apart and pressed their foreheads together. "What do we do now senpai?"

"Just dance, un."

_Just dance._

Soundtrack: Girlfriend: Avril Lavigne, BumbleBee: I don't know?, Candyman: Aqua, Angel chronicle: angel Tai, Thanks for the memories: Fall Out Boy,


End file.
